You're permanent
by ChristiAnarchy
Summary: His eyes stole the heart he didn't think he had. What is he supposed to do now? Eventual slash
1. That's my heart, kid

**Authors Note:** This story has been in the back of my mind for a while. It was inspired by something I read a while back. If I could remember who wrote it I would mention them here. So if your reading this: thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing nor am I receiving any sort of money for this.

The Rum Tum Tugger quickly ran down the side walk. The junkyard gates in his sight. He needed to get off these streets. He was running completely oblivious to the world. All of a sudden he heard a tiny "meow," he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to find a small hole in the wall. He peered inside and saw nothing but a white face and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. The tiny clump of black fur lay there. He heard the "meow" again. The small kitten tired to reach for Tugger, but was unable to move his legs. Tugger reached in and gently picked up the kitten. The kitten had a strange tuxedo pattern. Tugger held the kitten to his chest and the small form nuzzled into the big toms' fur. Tugger knew exactly where to take him.

Tugger reached the old cabinet that Munkustrap had made his den and barged right in. Munku was sitting the middle of the floor writing something down. Demeter was lounging on the blankets the used as a bed. The second they realized what had happened; she rushed over and took the kitten from Tugger and rapped it in the blanket she was laying on and curled her body around it. The kitten poked his face from up under the blanket and pawed at Demeter's stomach. "Has he said anything?" Munku asked warily.

"No"

"Did you ask him anything?

"Well…no"

"Why not?"

"It would have been awkward!"

Munku rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitten that was now batting at Demeter's tail and she swung it back and forth just out of his reach. Munku crouched down and scratched the kitten behind his ear. He purred contently. "Hey kitten; I need you to tell me your name." The kitten looked puzzled; he looked up at Demeter for answers. She nodded her head. The kitten's voice came out all to squeaky, "Quaxo." Munku nodded and looked up at Tugger who was standing in the corner, watching very intently.

"Can you tell me how you got here, Quaxo?"

Quaxo pulled himself out from under the blanket and when Demeter tried to settle him back down he pawed at her hand. He looked around the room, and spotted Tugger. He ran over to him and stood on his hind legs and raised his arms. Tugger looked at Demeter for help. She mouthed, "Pick him up." Tugger did as she said.

The kitten piped up, "He brought me here." With that he wiggled into a comfortable position and buried his face into Tugger's fur. He placed a small paw on Tugger's chest, where his heart was. The kitten looked up at Tugger confusion and curiosity reaming in his shocking eyes. "I feel something."

"That's my heart, kitten."

Quaxo smiled innocently up at Tugger and said as boldly as his little voice would allow, "No, it's mine." Immediately burying his face back into Tugger's fur and was quickly asleep. As Tugger looked down at this Quaxo, his hand still on his chest, he slipped himself into permanent position in the Rum Tum Tugger's heart….

_I'm aware that this chapter is really short but I will make up for it later on. Second Chapter should be up sometime very soon. Thanks, bye(:_


	2. It left when Quaxo walked in

**Chapter two**

The thought that the kitten had affected Tugger almost immediately scared him. What was he supposed to do? Munku was much more qualified to take care of a kitten, yet Tugger couldn't seem to dethatch himself. Demeter had offered to take him more than once; actually it was getting pretty annoying. Tugger sat in the corner of his brother's den cradling the kitten. He wouldn't dare put the kitten down. He just watched Quaxo sleep, and he was completely content with doing so. Suddenly, the kitten stirred. His small mouth spread into an "o" shape and Tugger laughed. He saw brief panic in the kittens' eyes, and then his memory set in. Munku walked up and sat beside Tugger. "Hi, little one" Quaxo replied with a smile.

"Can you tell us where you came from?"

Suddenly the kittens smile changed to a horrified expression. He shook his head violently and tried to climb up Tugger's chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, calm down, I'm not a scratch post."

The kittens' eyes stretch as he suddenly realized what he had done. Tears welled up in his eyes and he jumped from his position in Tuggers lap. Quaxo cowered in the corner.

Tugger instinctively got up and went after him. As he approached the kitten kept trying to back up. Tugger sat down in front of him and shushed the kitten.

"Kid, listen. I'm fine; there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"I-I-I sorry!" Quaxo began wailing. Tugger scooped him up in his arms.

Munku watched from across the room. He had a good feeling about this. He noticed Tugger's gentle manner with the kitten. Munku made a bold proposition to Tugger: "Why don't you keep him?"

Tugger looked up at him shocked. Then he looked at the kitten who was silently crying in his arms. He scratched the kittens' ears in an attempt to make him calm him down. Quaxo stopped his crying abruptly and began purring. This made Tugger laugh. "Sure"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, Munk"

"Well, alright, just take good care of him Tugger. He is small remember, also very impressionable." Munku gave Tugger a stern look and Tugger just nodded. He walked out of their door and made his way to the discarded children's playhouse he claimed as his den. Their would be plenty of room for the both of them.

When he stepped through the door he shook the kitten awake. Quaxo gawked at his surroundings and then looked up at Tugger who sat him down. Tugger began walking forward, Quaxo walked cautiously behind him. Tugger crouched down in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention and crashed into Tuggers leg. After Quaxo had realized what happened he quickly put his hand on his nose and pronounced loudly, "ouch." Tugger quickly picked the kitten up and held him to his chest. Quaxo sniffled a couple of times and looked up at Tugger and smiled widely. "You okay, kid?"

"Yep. What is this pace?"

"This 'pace' is where you and I live now."

The kitten looked up at him, curiosity apparent in his eyes. "I'm taking you in kitten. It's going to be me and you now." A shocked expression took over the kittens face. Then he a smile crept on his tiny lips. He tried to put his arms around Tugger, but they were too small. Tugger laughed and smoothed down the kittens fur.

After about ten minutes of trotting around the place Quaxo decided he liked it here. He looked at the big tom who was sitting against the wall. He was watching him with a weird stare. "Why you keep looking at me?"

"Why DO you. And I'm making sure you don't hurt yourself." This puzzled the kitten. He decided he would worry about it later. For now this tom looked like fun to play with. He ran toward the tom and pounced on the toms' big hand. This tom picked up his hand, which Quaxo perfectly fit on top of. The kitten looked at the big tom. "What's your name?" The kitten asked.

"Rum Tum Tugger"

"kay, Tummy"

"Tummy?"

"I like it" The kitten said, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong. The tom moved his eyes to the back of his head and blew out.

"Fine, you're young; it'll do for now." The kitten stumbled out of Tuggers' hand and hit the ground with a hard "thump." Tugger hurriedly picked him up. Quaxo put his minuscule paw on Tuggers' nose and said matter-of-factly "I okay." Tugger looked cross-eyed at the kittens paw and this made Quaxo laugh. Actually, this made Quaxo hysterical. After about two minutes of giggling Tugger began to worry about the kittens' breathing. He watched the kitten intently. Finally Quaxo began to calm down.

Tugger watched as the kitten slept on a mess of blankets they had made. He had been with Tugger for a month and he was thriving considerably. The kittens' speech had improved and he was now pronouncing words correctly. Well mostly, he still called Tugger, "Tummy." Tugger had gotten attached to the kitten. They were now inseparable. Tugger had learned to tell how the kitten was feeling by his eyes. When they dimmed into a grayish blue the kitten was sick. When they were exceptionally blue he was happy. His other moods varied in between those two.

He was still watching as the kitten stirred awake. "Tummy, why are you staring at me?"

"Because I like to sometimes, Quax. It makes me feel better."

"So, I can stare at someone to make me feel better?" The kitten asked quizzically.

"No…only parents can do that with their kittens. That's the only way that works."

"But, Tummy you're not my parent. You just take care of me." The kitten stated.

"That means I'm your parent, Quax. Well…not really but I'm something like that and that rule applies to me too."

Tugger could tell that the kitten did not understand one bit but he tried. After pondering it extensively the kitten decided that it didn't matter. Instead he wanted to snuggle with Tugger. "Tummy, come snuggle me?"

Tugger complied almost instantly but when he was wrapped around the kitten he said, "I won't be able to do this much longer, you're getting to big."

Quaxo protested "I am not!"

"You'll be a tom in a few months, Quax. You'll leave me then."

The small kitten looked hurt. "No! I'm never leaving you Tummy!" Quaxo threw his arms around his Tuggers neck. Tugger gladly accepted the small kitten. He whispered to no one, "Everlasting cat, I hope not…"

He watched as his Quaxo drifted off to sleep.

Tugger was woken up by the kitten trying to wiggle out of his arms. Tugger smiled down at the struggling wad of fur. "Where you going, Tux?" A nickname Quaxo had picked up along the way.

"Oh no where. Your arms are squeezing me too tight. I can't breaf!"

Tugger let go of the kitten, and nuzzled his head. "Can I go play, Tummy?"

"It's still too early, kid."

"B-b-but, I'm bored!"

"Tux, you just woke up. You haven't had time to be bored."

The kitten sighed. He was defeated. He would have to wait until it was time to go play outside, but for now what could he do? Suddenly, and idea jumped in his hand. He began to tangle his paws in Tugger's mane. Tugger looked at him sternly and he knew that he was supposed to stop. He slowly backed away from Tugger and curled up in a ball. He knew that Tugger could not resist him.

"Quaxo, what is wrong?"

Silence

"Quaxo answer me."

Silence

Tugger walked over to the kitten and scratched behind his ear. He was, yet again, defeated by Tugger. He purred happily and rolled over on his stomach so Tugger could scratch it and soon he was fast asleep.

Quaxo woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. How long had he slept? He looked around the room and saw Tugger standing by the door talking to someone, he decided to eavesdrop.

"…Tugger you're letting that kitten get to you."

"Bomby, he got to me a long time ago, and I'm not leaving him here."

"What happened to the pompous flirt that I know?"

"It left when Quaxo walked in, now if you could please go I have to make sure his is okay."

"Fine!" He heard Bomby yell. She was a scary queen. All she ever did was yell and try to take his Tummy away. He did not like her at all.

Tugger turned around and saw Quaxo sitting up and rushed over to him. The small kitten looked at him puzzled. Tugger snatched him up and hugged him really tight. Quaxo didn't understand why though. "Tummy, why are you hugging me?"

"Because I love you, Tux."

"I love you too! Now can I go play?"

"Yea, go ahead. Just don't get dirty!"

"Kay" He heard the kitten scream who was already out the door.

Tugger didn't know what to do now. Not without Quaxo here. Bomby was right; he had changed. He thought it was for the better though. He had something to live for now, something to take care of. He had a purpose.

He realized he was standing in the middle of his den alone. He decided to go see Munkustrap.

Tugger walked to where Munku was sitting watching the kittens because Jenny had to do something. He sat beside him, "What's going on, Munk?"

"Just watching these kits. Quaxo seems happy." Tugger watched as Quaxo bounced around with Victoria, the white kitten that Demeter had found about a week before, he did look happy. Tugger smiled proudly.

"He is happy. That kitten is something else."

"What do you me-"Just then they heard "Tummy! Tummy! Tummy!" and Tugger felt small impact on his stomach. He looked down and Quaxo was cowering up against him. Tugger quickly picked him up and examined him. "What is it, Tux?"

Quaxo pointed at Tumblebrutus, "Kicked me."

Tugger looked up at Munkustrap who was already walking over to scold Tumble. Tugger heard the kit say "He is such a wimp, he always runs off to his Tummy and tells on us." This made Tugger livid. He was about to walk over their and show that kitten who he was dealing with. Then he looked down at the whimpering kitten in his arms and decided he should just take the kitten home.

Tugger reached his den and opened the door. Quaxo immediately jumped down and began bouncing everywhere asking incoherent questions. Tugger sat down on their bed and watched and tried to answer as many of those as possible.

Then out of no where Quaxo's paws started to glow. Sparks shot off them and Quaxo looked at them scared. Tugger's eyes grew wide and he picked Quaxo up and tired to make it stop. He tried shaking his paws and it did nothing. Finally a bolt of light shot out of them. Not even strong enough to hit anything. Tugger looked at Quaxo who just said, "I'm sleepy." And fell in the floor asleep. Tugger quickly picked him up and put him to bed.

He would have to talk to Old Deuteronomy about this.


	3. Burned

**Authors Note: **I'm really excited about this story, but right now I'm really sleepy. Sorry if the last couple of paragraphs sound a bit...of. I'm half asleep writing this. Thanks for the review, more are greatly appreaciated.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All right go to their respected owners.**

**Chapter three**

Quaxo woke up still confused. After being conscious for about three seconds he realized that his paws hurt. He looked down at them and saw that they were blistered. He tried to walk but found that it hurt to simply touch them. He called out for Tugger but he didn't answer. That's when the panic set in. Quaxo was alone, hurt and scared. He drifted into a trance-like state, but was jarred out of it by foot steps. He looked up without actually acknowledging anything around him.

Tugger walked in not expecting, in the least, what he saw. He saw Quaxo sprawled out on the floor, not really asleep but not moving. The kitten lifted up his head only for a second and his neck gave in. Tugger rushed over and took the kitten in his arms. Quaxo looked up at him hurt, "You weren't here."

Tears welled up in Tuggers' eyes. "I just stepped out for a minute, to talk to Munk. What's wrong?"

"My paws" Tugger lifted the kittens' paws and saw that the pads were blistered. It was cold out but he had to get the kitten to Jenny. He snatched a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Quaxo. "We're going to see Jenny, okay Tux?" He felt him try to nod. Tugger was on the verge of tears.

Tugger rushed through Jenny's door and she just looked at him. He was out of breath from running and had obviously let his tears go freely. "Help," he stammered between trying to catch his breathe. Jenny rushed them to a small table in the corner. Tugger placed Quaxo on the table and un-wrapped the blanket. Jenny didn't notice anything wrong until Tugger showed her Quaxo's paws. Jenny gasped and ran to a pantry against the opposite wall. She came back with a small jar of a substance that looked like jelly but smelled like mint. She rubbed it on Quaxos' paws and he cried out in pain.

After Jenny finished putting the jelly on his paws she wrapped them in bandages and turned to Tugger for an explanation.

"I don't know, Jenny. I was outside for one minute talking to Munk and I walked back in he was lying on the floor not moving."

"Did anything happen today?"

"No, nothing that could have burned…oh"

Jenny looked at him for another explanation. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm telling your father about this."

"No need, I was planning on talking to him about it tomorrow anyway. Now, how do I take care of this from now on?"

"Bring him by here tomorrow and I'll change his bandages. Let him sleep as much as he can. He needs the rest."

"Okay, I'll bring him tomorrow when he wakes up."

Tugger wrapped Quaxo back up and in the blanket and started toward their den. He ran again because it was cold out and he wasn't sure Quaxo could handle the cold. He could feel him shivering in his arms. When he got inside he quickly placed Quaxo on the bed and wrapped him in blankets. He curled up next to the kitten and whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Tux." And fell into a blank sleep.

Tugger woke up the next morning to find Quaxo still fast asleep. He decided he would wait for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, about ten minutes actually, and Quaxo stirred awake. He dug himself out from the blankets Tugger had wrapped him and looked at his paws. He didn't like the bandages on them and began to plead, "Tummy, please take them off!"

"I can't, kitten. Jenny says you have to keep them on or they won't get better."

"You never listen to Jenny!"

"I'm going to when it comes to you being hurt," he said firmly.

Quaxo sighed, defeated. Speaking of Jenny, they needed to head over there so that she wouldn't have a fit. "C'mon Tux, we need to go see Jenny so she can change these bandages." The kitten huffed.

When they got to Jenny's Quaxo had already started to squirm and Tugger knew this was not going to be easy. She removed the bandages with ease. Now came to putting the jelly on his paws. He cried out again and Tugger bit down on his bottom lip. After about five minutes he looked up at Tugger, "Tummy, it feels good now." Then he saw Jenny with the bandages and began to thrash in protest.

"Tux, calm down. You want to get better don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then be still."

After Jenny had finished Quaxo sat their looking furious for at the world. Jenny called Tuggers attention and said "You'll have to take care of him now."

"I always have. What do I need to do?"

She handed Tugger the jar of that jelly and some bandages. "Change those bandages everyday for the next week. Put this on his paws and keep him off them as much as possible. I would also prefer you too keep him inside."

Tugger nodded and scooped Quaxo up and started home. This was going to be a long week.

Quaxo woke up and found those annoying bandages still on his paws. No one would listen to him. He was fine! Everyone listened to Jenny though; they acted like she knew everything. He did like that jelly they put on his paws, after it stopped burning though. It felt cold like ice. It was time to change the bandages…

Tugger picked Quaxo up and set him up on his lap to change the bandages. He carefully unwrapped the ones that were already on and threw them to the side. Quaxo was squirming and hissing and protesting as much as his little body would allow. "Quaxo! Stop it!"

"But Tummy…"

"No 'buts,' I am putting these on your paws and you are going to be still."

His eyes got big and he sniffled. "That's not going to work, Tux. I'm serious."

Tugger looked into his emerald eyes and saw a tear roll down his cheek. This broke Tuggers heart. "Hey, I'm almost done." He just received another sniffle. He finished up and scratched behind Quaxos' ear. He noticed the kitten trying to fight a smile. I small purr escaped the tux's mouth and he looked up at Tugger and smiled nervously.

"You little…you were faking it!"

"No Tummy, I-I-I wasn't."

A sly smile played on Tugger's lips. Tugger suddenly attacked the kitten, tickling him mercilessly. The kitten squirmed with laughter. Tugger was also amused. Nothing made him happier than to hear Quaxo laugh. Except maybe snuggling. Tugger was beginning to sound like a kitten. He told himself to grow up. Finally he stopped tickling Quaxo. The small kitten pounced on his leg and pawed at it. Tugger looked down at him and smiled. The kitten stopped abruptly and stretched his arms high above his head. Tugger had learned this means he wants a hug. Tugger picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Is it time to snuggle?" Quaxo asked enthusiastically. Tugger said, "If you want."

Quaxo rushed over to the bed and settled down waiting for Tugger. Tugger walked over and curled around the kitten. Quaxo snuggled against his stomach, getting as close as possible. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Tugger almost joined him, when his eyes shot open. He had forgotten to talk to Old Deuteronomy.

Maybe he'd be in the junkyard tomorrow. He just was not leaving Quaxo tonight.


	4. Preferably not

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry it's so short but I really need to get to the next chapter. In the next chapter the plot becomes pretty clear, I think. I might stretch it into two chapters I'm not really sure yet.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter four**

Tugger woke up to a small impact several times on his chest. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Quaxo bouncing around on his chest. When Quaxo noticed Tugger was awake he smiled and exclaimed, "Good morning Tummy! Munk is here!"

"What?"

"Munkustrat is here"

"Munkustrap, where is he?"

"He's outside talking to that queen that's always with him. The one that let me play with her tail, member?"

"Yes, now come on."

Tugger picked up Quaxo because Jenny said he couldn't be on his feet much and carried him outside with him. "Hey Munk, what's going on?"

"Old Deuteronomy wishes to speak to you. I brought Demeter so you wouldn't have to leave Quaxo alone."

"He can't come?"

"Preferably not; Demi will take care of him though."

Tugger reluctantly handed Quaxo off to Demeter and he heard Quaxo ask as soon as she walked off "Can I play with your tail more?" He laughed at the kitten.

Munkustrap and Tugger set off to see Old Deuteronomy. He could only imagine what they were needed for. "What's this about Munk?"

"Deuteronomy says he has had a vision." Tugger nodded in understanding.

They reached the tire Old D had his meeting on. He began as soon as they got their. "Munkustrap is this all the capable toms in the tribe?" Tugger looked around and saw Mungojerrie, and Alonzo. And a few others whom he couldn't quite place their names. "Yes sir," Munk answered back.

"Now all of you have been called her urgently. I have reason to believe that something big is about to happen. Though whether or not it has anything to do with Macavity is denounced at this moment. It does seem to me that it has something to do with magic."

That's when Tugger stepped forward, "Tugger you wish to share something?"

"Yes, Father. Quaxo, the kitten I have been taking care of, shot light out of his paws the day before yesterday."

"Why have you not come to be with this sooner?"

"Well because right after it happened he passed out and the next day he woke up and his paws were blistered and I took him to Jenny's and she said to keep him indoors and I have had no one to be with him. I was planning on coming to talk to you about this today."

"You will bring him to see me once he recovers, yes?"

"Of course"

"Now, Tugger has shared this statement with us I believe that his kit has something to do with it. I want you all to keep close watch on him. I believe Macavity may plan to take him for his own." Anger coursed through Tugger's veins. Deuteronomy dismissed the meeting and Tugger stormed out.

He made it back to his den in about two minutes. Their was no way he was leaving Quaxo alone, not even for a second. Macavity was far too sly for that. He wouldn't sleep if he had to. Anything to protect Quaxo.


	5. Here kitty kitty kitty

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT! **There has been a considerable amount of time skipped to from the last chapter. It's the jellicle ball in which Quaxo becomes a tom.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter five**

Quaxo paced nervously around his den. Well, the den he shared with Tugger. His mind kept wondering back to tonight. The night he would become a tom. He was scared; he was used to being taken care of. Now he would have to take care of himself. Of course Tugger wouldn't turn him out; he felt that he needed to be independent. He wasn't planning on moving out anytime soon, just taking better care of himself. He heard footsteps but didn't pay attention; he just kept on pacing around.

"Are you nervous, Tux?"

"I'm far beyond nervous, Tummy."

"Oh it isn't that bad you only have to in front of everyone for about thirty seconds."

"I'm not nervous about that."

"Then what?"

"I'm nervous about how I'm going to do on my own." Tuggers eyes shot open and he looked up at Quaxo who was still pacing around.

"Why would you be on your own?"

"I'm a tom now. You can't take care of me forever, Tummy."

Tugger quickly got up and enveloped Quaxo in a hug. He couldn't believe he was actually grown now. He felt like he was losing him. "You still call me 'Tummy.'"

"That's all I've ever called you. I can't just stop."

"I can take care of you forever, Quaxo."

"No you can't. I have to be independent sooner or later. It's kind of for self fulfillment."

"I had far too much of an affect on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Quaxo's whisper muffled by Tuggers chest. They were still hugging. Tugger gently kissed the top of Quaxo's head. He looked up at Tugger with an odd look in his eyes. He quickly pulled out of Tuggers' arms and spun around in a circle and quickly stammered, "I have to go see…uh…Victoria!" and ran out the door.

Tugger just stood there. Obviously he was dazed, he couldn't process thoughts let alone actions. All he could think about was the unbelievable urge he had to kiss Quaxo. He got a hold on himself and mentally kicked himself. He then strutted out the door; he had some preparing to do.

Quaxo went to a small clearing in the back of the junkyard. He wasn't sure if anyone even knew about this place. He had never seen anyone here so be deemed it safe to be alone. He looked into a small puddle at his reflection. What was wrong with him?

_You love him!_

The voice in his head screamed at him. He fought it. He couldn't love Tugger, he raised him. That has to be some sort of taboo.

_He isn't your father. You aren't related._

This voice was really annoying. He couldn't think that way. Sure their were toms in the tribe that were with other toms. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were together. This was too much to handle today. He decided it would be better to worry about it tomorrow. He couldn't seem to get Tuggers eyes off his mind. He has never noticed how golden they were. How soft they seemed. How they looked straight into him. _Shut up Quaxo!_

It was the beginning of the Jellicle Ball and Tugger was waiting for Quaxo. When he saw the tom walk up reluctantly. He briefly looked up at Tugger and he knew something was wrong. Silent worry erupted inside him. He pulled Quaxo to the side, "What is wrong with you, kid?"

"Just nervous about being in front of everyone" _Liar!_

"You're lying"

Quaxo sighed; he could never get anything passed Tugger.

"I've been having these new feelings lately, Tummy."

"What kind of new feelings?"

He lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Tuggers waist. He buried his face in Tuggers' thick chest fur.

"Tux what is it?"

Quaxo looked up at Tugger trying his hardest to avoid his eyes, "Today when you hugged me a hot feeling built up inside me." He faked ignorance. He knew what that feeling was.

"It happened to you to?"

The black toms' eyes grew wide and he watched a sly smile spread on Tuggers' lips, which he found weren't a much better focal point than his eyes. He quickly buried his face back into Tuggers chest. He felt a hand slip under his chin. Quaxo was forced to look up at Tugger. He closed his eyes tightly, trying at all cost to avoid his eyes. He wasn't sure he could handle them. Suddenly felt lips warm against his. His knees buckled and Tugger caught him around the waist.

Tugger pulled away because he heard Munkustrap call the ball to attention. They walked out together.

The ball was well on its way when there was a loud crash and Demeter screamed, "Macavity!" Everyone stood in a fighting stance. He came out from behind an immense pile of junk, casually laughing.

"Oh calm down Jellicles. I only came for one thing." He looked right at Quaxo who cowered behind Tugger. The maned tom noticed his and whispered over his shoulder, "Run Quaxo, I just need you to get out of here."

Macavity noticed him start to run, "Leaving so soon Quaxo?" His remark made Quaxo stop in his tracks.

"Leave him be Macavity. He has done nothing." Munkustrap called his attention.

"Oh contrary wise, he has the ability to do everything I need him to do."

Everyone looked at Quaxo who was again cowering behind Tugger.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Macavity mocked.

"He said leave him alone!" Tugger was furious; Quaxo could tell by the way his entire body was shaking.

"Oh, the Rum Tum Tugger is defending someone who isn't himself?"

"Macavity I must say this is very unoriginal of you." _What is he doing?_

"Are you challenging me, Tummy?"

Both Misto and Tugger's head shot up at this. Macavity only laughed a spin tingling laugh. Tugger couldn't hold himself back any more. He lurched for Macavity who wasn't expecting the impact. He fell to the ground and Tugger was thrashing madly. Macavity finally saw an opportunity. He hit Tuggers knee with all the force he could muster. Tugger cried out in pain.

Quaxo shot up and he felt something run through him. His hands started glowing blue. He looked at the and then to Macavity who was standing over Tugger.

Quaxo walked right up to him and put his hand on Macavity's chest. He felt the electricity from his entire body flood to that one paw and in seconds they were both propelled backwards. Quaxo was sure that he had stopped Macavity's heart because of the please he had struck him. The black tom quickly regained his stance. Much to his surprise Macavity lurched upright. He looked straight at Quaxo and ran for him. The ginger cat made contact with Quaxo's abdomen and in a burst of flames and smoke they were both gone.


	6. I'm here, Tummy

**Chapter six**

Quaxo stirred into consciousness. He was in a very hot room and his vision was blurry. The last thing he remembered was Macavity hitting his stomach. He tried to sit up but found his limbs were bound. He began to panic. He figured screaming wouldn't help much so he started focusing on trying to dematerialize out of there. Every time he came right back. He heard a raspy chuckle from the corner. He looked over toward it but found his limited use of his motor skills prevented that. He saw a shadow and panic ran deeper.

Macavity walked over to the bed in which Quaxo lay. His eyes going over every part of his body. Quaxo saw this and a growl escaped his lips. He tried again to disappear only to find himself back in the same position. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"What do you want?"

"It is my understanding that you posses the ability to let electricity course through your veins."

Quaxo scoffed only to feel impact against his throat. He realized that Macavity was baring down on him.

"Yes," he managed to whimper out.

"That's what I thought, kitten. Now is their anything else you can do that you know of?"

"I can materialize and dematerialize and shot lightening."

"That it?"

"That I know of."

Macavity began to loosen the ties around Quaxos feet. This giving him a slight glint of hope.

"Don't get your hopes up, Quaxo. You won't get out this room unless I let you out."

Quaxo's eyes fell. His mind wondering to Tugger and if he was okay. He looked up at Macavity noticing the rather large mark on his chest. He committed this to memory.

Tugger woke up at Jenny's. His knees felt a bit better. Then he remembered what happened. He got up and left; completely ignoring Jenny's protest. He went straight to Munkustrap.

"We have to go and get him!"

"Tugger listen to me, we can't just go get him. If we do then he will more than likely kill him."

"We have to do something!"

"I'm working on it. I talked to the twins a little while ago. I don't think you want to know what they said."

"Tell me now"

"They told me that if we wanted Quaxo back safely then we have to wait. They also said something about some one named Mistoffelees."

Tugger's eyes welled up and he ran out. His knees protesting; he just kept on running. He reached his den and collapsed on the bed that he and Quaxo had shared since he was a kitten. His sent was still strong on the blankets. Tugger cried and cried for days. Not bothering to eat or even sleep. He didn't even feel real, like nothing had ever existed.

It had been close to four months, from what Quaxo could count, since Macavity had taken him. The hidden paw was trying to make Quaxo his second in command. All Quaxo could do was comply or get beaten mercilessly. He was no longer even called Quaxo because it was too painful to hear that name. He was now called Mistoffelees.

He was a very good actor. He led Macavity to believe that he was whole-heartedly behind him, when he was secretly planning an escape. He would initiate this grand escape that night.

No one had seen hide or hair of Tugger in a month. They all knew he was grieving over losing his Quaxo. They all assumed he was dead. Tugger knew better though, he could still feel him. He could still see his shocking green eyes. Or even when they were the icy blue.

No one saw Tugger wasting away. No one except Munkustrap.

"Hey Tug," he looked at his brother who was on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Munk"

"The twins had some news."

Tugger shot up and grabbed Munkustrap's shoulders, "spit it out."

"They said we would get a visitor very soon. Possibly sooner than we think."

Tugger's hopes shot up more than his heart could handle. What if it wasn't him?

Mistoffelees and Macavity were having one of their lessons. Macavity was getting tired, he could tell. He dismissed Mistoffelees. He quickly made off to his room and crawled under the bed. He lay there and summoned all his energy. His body contracted he felt the electricity course through him. He convulsed and thrashed as the energy infected every cell. Finally he got out from under the bed. He looked in a mirror that was hung in the hall. His eyes were glowing silver. He smiled slyly at himself. He made his way to Macavity's quarters. The guards let him in with out question as they always did. He walked in and found Macavity asleep. This would work out just fine. He focused all his energy to his hands. The glowing tom placed one hand on Macavity's head and the other on his chest. Just as he did so, the ginger cat stirred awake. Their was no time left. He let the electricity go from him to Macavity. The cat convulsed and foamed at the mouth. Mistoffelees didn't remove his hands until the cat stopped breathing. Mistoffelees obtained a tight grip around Macavity's throat and let the energy flow again. This time he did not stop until his throat was completely burned inside and out.

It wouldn't be long before the guards smelled the burnt fur. He left and quickly made was out the back entrance. Once outside he hid in a hole in the wall. He again summoned all the energy he could muster and disappeared.

Mistoffelees looked up at the big iron gates of the jellicle junkyard. He slipped between the bars. He was not interested in anything except getting to Tugger.

He entered the den he knew so well from his childhood to find a sleeping Rum Tum Tugger. He carefully wiggled himself into Tuggers arms.

"Come home, Tux," Tugger muttered in his sleep.

Mistoffelees kissed his hand and whispered, "I'm here Tummy."


	7. Tell him what you did!

**Chapter seven**

Tugger woke up with something in his arms. He looked over and saw a tuxedo tom. He jumped from the bed; jerking the tom awake in the process. He saw the cats green eyes and knew that it was his Quaxo. The black cat was still trying to adjust to being awake. Tugger wrapped the small tom in his arms. "Are you real?"

"Of course I am Tummy."

Tears welled in Tuggers eyes at the sound of his voice. He nuzzled the top of his head. Then realization hit him. He pulled away from the cat.

"How did you get out?"

"I…ki-killed Macavity"

"You did what?"

"I electrocuted him until he was dead."

"How did you manage that?"

"Waited till he was asleep"

Was it wrong that he was proud of him? He didn't think so considering the situation. Tugger pulled the tom back into a tight hug. "I missed you more than you could ever know, Quaxo."

The black toms eyes shot open at his name. He looked up at Tugger, "No one has called me that in a long time."

"Your name?"

"That wasn't my name there."

"What did they call you?"

"Mistoffelees"

"I'm going to call you Quaxo okay?"

Quaxo nodded happily. He looked up in Tuggers eyes and suddenly remembered their kiss. The golden iris' toke him by surprise. He had no control over himself. He stood up on his tip-toes and pressed his lips against the maned toms. He felt Tugger clutch at his back. He quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry"

"No"

Tugger cupped the small toms face and kissed him. Quaxo melted into Tugger. His mind going blank of everything except that he had Tugger. He found his arms circle the toms' neck. Tugger wrapped his arms around Quaxos' waist and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss. Both protesting the need for air until the last minute.

They looked at each other and made a silent vow.

"We should go see Munk."

"Well let's go"

They walked out the door. A silence fell between them. Tugger walked closer and wrapped his arm around Quaxos waist.

It was still early and no one was awake. It seemed like Munkustrap was always awake. Tugger banged on the oven. Munkustrap warily came out. Tugger smiled hugely and Munkustrap was mystified. Tugger signaled for him to hold on.

Quaxo saw Tugger come around the oven to get him. He grabbed the other toms hand and let him lead him out. When Munkustrap saw Quaxo he quickly wrapped his arms around him.

Tugger cleared his throat and draped his arm across Quaxo's shoulders.

"Tell him what you did!" Tugger coaxed him very enthusiastically.

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at Tugger. Tugger pointed at Quaxo with a huge smile on his face.

"Quaxo?"

"I…"

Another raised eyebrow.

"I sort of…killed… Macavity."

Munkustrap looked at him with wide eyes. "You did what?"

"I killed Macavity"

Munkustrap laughed and ran up to Quaxo. He picked him up and spun him around. Another cleared throat from Tugger.

"How did you manage that?"

"He electrocuted him!"

Quaxo looked at Tugger and Tugger raised his hands in apology.

"I electrocuted him in his sleep."

"Are you sure he is dead? He could have been faking it?"

"Well if he can live with a stopped heart, dead brain, and desinigrated windpipe then he is a pretty impressive cat."

Tugger and Munk both inhaled in surprise. Quaxos' face turned bright scarlet. Munk looked at Tugger; Tugger just shrugged. Suddenly they heard a whimper from Quaxos' direction. Quaxo was crying. Tugger rushed over and enveloped the magic tom in his arms. He motioned for Munkustrap to leave and he complied easily.

He pulled away and bent down see he could look Quaxo in the eye. "What is wrong with you?"

"I killed him!"  
"You did a good thing, Tux."

"How could taking something's life be good?"

"Look at how many lives he taken, how many lives he has ruined. Everyone is going to be grateful to you. Hell, you'll be probably be famous!"

Quaxo chuckled involuntarily. Tugger rubbed the tears from his cheek. He looked softly into the smaller toms. He smiled gently. His eyes softened and he let his instinct take control. He pulled the small tom into him and enveloped his lips with his own. The feeling he got from kissing this cat never got old. It felt like he had sparks dancing around inside him.

"Tugger, I'm…." Munkustrap rounded the corner and saw them. He just stood there. After the initial shock wore off he smiled. They looked so happy. Neither of them even noticed he was there and he just walked away.

Tugger lightly trailed kisses down Quaxos' neck. The small tom let in a sharp breath. "Tummy…"

"mmm"

"Not here"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not," he looked down while he said it though.

"Tell me"

"Tummy…he…did things to me…"

"What kind of things?"

"Things that hurt, things that I didn't want him too." Rage filled up Tuggers eyes. He started shaking.

"Quaxo, did he rape you."

Quaxo just looked down and this was all the conformation Tugger needed.

"I'll kill him!" Tugger started stomping in a random direction.

"I already did that though," Quaxo shouted after him.

"Then I'll mutilate him!"

"Did that to"

Tugger turned around and Quaxo ran into him. Tugger wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you."


	8. Not with this on my shoulders

**Authors Note: ** A lot happens in this chapter. I should have split it up into two chapters but I didn't. I enjoy reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Eight**

Quaxo looked up at Tugger with confusion clear in his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry I let him do that to you." The bigger tom pulled him into a tight hug. Quaxo quickly pushed away.

"No, how could you say that?"

"Because I didn't come after you"

"This is not your fault." Quaxo took Tuggers face in his hands and quickly kissed him. Tugger grabbed Quaxo by his shoulders and pushed him back.

He gave a weak smile, "Tux, this is all my fault. I should have protected you better."

Quaxo shook his head violently. "Tummy it's not"

Tugger quickly stepped away from Quaxo."I can't"

Quaxos' face transformed into an expression of pure horror. "Wh-what?"

"I can't be with you, Tux. Not with this on my shoulders."

Tears streamed freely down Quaxos' cheeks. He didn't say anything; just ran. He ran until his legs buckled beneath him. Then he just lay curled up on the ground. He cried silently for what seemed like days. Finally he cried himself to sleep.

Tugger stormed around his den. Punching the walls and kicking things. "Why the hell did I do that?" He was screaming at himself as realization hit him. After a while he collapsed and lay there unmoving. His heart screaming at him.

Quaxo woke up in pure confusion. He sat up and looked around, the sun was just coming up and it was cold. The grass was wet beneath him. He shakily rose to his feet. He walked around hugging himself. The black cat decided he needed to find a den for himself. He walked around the outside edges of the junkyard. He wanted a secluded area. A tree caught his eye. He looked up at the green branches. That's when an abandoned tree house caught his eye. He climbed up the tree. The tree house was spacious. More than enough room for a tom of his size. Now can cam the task of moving in.

Tugger woke up with aching hands. He looked and his knuckles were swollen and cut. He had to go find Quaxo. He quickly ran out and began his search. He knew he couldn't ask anyone if they'd seen him because he and Munkustrap were the only ones who knew he was back. Wait… Munk probably told Demeter who told Bombalurina who told well everyone. That is where he would go.

Quaxo used his magic to attach little balls of light to the walls. Soon enough the tree house was his. He had made a bed in the corner. He stood and admired his own work smiling for an instant. Then he heard his name being yelled by a familiar voice. Tugger was looking for him. He hide and made the lights go off. Tugger was the last person he wanted to talk to. He just lay there hiding listening to Tugger yell like an idiot. Then he heard him moan in anguish. He looked out the window to see Tugger on his hands and knees crying. Quaxo gasped and Tugger heard him. He looked up at the tree house and Quaxo just looked at him. They were just there looking at each other. Finally Tugger got to his feet and started up the tree. Quaxo met him at the entrance. Their eyes locked and Tugger couldn't hold himself back. He kissed the small tom fiercely.

Quaxo melted as he always did. His small form surrendering to Tugger. Finally Tugger pulled away for air and it was now or never.

"What the hell was that?"

Tugger simply laughed and flashed Quaxo his trademark smile.

"What?" He circled is hand on Quaxos hip.

Quaxo quickly slapped it away. "Well you tell me you can't be with me because I got raped, then you come here and kiss me like that."

Tugger pulled Quaxo close to him. "Tux, I was mad. I was mad at me, not you. I am so sorry."

He cupped Quaxos face in his hands and kissed him softly. Quaxos' hands found their way to Tuggers sides. Tugger whispered against Quaxos' lips, "Forgive me?"

"Of course"

"Good lets go home."

"Tummy, I kind of like it here. I think I want to stay. I also think we should talk this slowly."

A moment of surprise played across Tuggers face. He regained his smile before it was noticeable. "Okay, are you sure kid? You've never been on your own."

"I know and that's why I want to."

"You want to be own your own?"

"No! No, I mean I want to be with you. I just want this to be real. I want to go through all the stages of a relationship. I don't want to be another one of your flings."

"Quaxo you have been with me your entire life. You have had my heart since the day you told me it was yours. I would never do that to you."

"It's all the same though, Tummy, I'd still like to stay here. You can come and stay any time you want. I just want this to be a real relationship. I'm already in love with you so we got that out of the way."

Quaxo moved toward Tugger suggestively. He pressed his body into Tuggers. His lips grazing the big toms, and then moving to his ear. "You know what comes next?"

Tugger inhaled sharply. His breath was shaky. In all honesty he couldn't believe the affect this cat had on him. No one had ever been able to shake the Rum Tum Tugger. An uncatchable moan escaped Tugger lips. Quaxo heard and smiled against his skin. Tugger laughed and tickled the small toms sides. Quaxo surrendered to a fit of giggles. Soon enough he was on the ground unable to breath and Tugger sitting beside him laughing uncontrollably. Quaxo finally caught his breath. That's when he pounced on Tugger and kissed him softly. "No no no, kitty." Tugger objected to Quaxo's attempt to gain dominance.

"but why?"

"My turn"

Tugger grabbed Quaxos' waist and turned him on his back and was on top of him all in one swift movement. Quaxo looked around in confusion. Tugger chuckled and whispered, "practice, love"

"Oh ha ha, this is no time to brag about how much more experienced you are than me."

"Oh?"

"yea"

Tugger looked down at Quaxo with a wide smile across his mouth. Quaxo tried to wiggle his way out of Tuggers' grip. "Woah, kitty. You better stop moving like that unless you want to take care of what you cause."

Quaxo laughed loudly. Tugger just smiled at him. Quaxo started to wiggle out of from under Tugger again. "I'm serious, Tux"

"I know," Quaxo winked at him.

"Oh everlasting"

Quaxo laughed and pulled Tugger down to him. Tugger kissed him passionately. Their lips moving perfectly synchronized. Quaxo inhaled sharply. Tugger laughed at his own skill. Quaxo reached up and wrapped his arms around Tuggers neck and pulled him into him. "Please," he breathed in Tuggers' ear.

Tugger looked at the small tom. Looking for some sort of conformation that he heard what he thought he did. "Are you sure?"

Nod

"Quaxo, are you completely and utterly sure?"

"Yes Tummy"

"Sweet," a cheesy grin played on Tugger lips.


	9. Two in particular

**Chapter nine**

Quaxo woke with a familiar sent filling his nose. He looked to his side and saw Tugger was beside him sound asleep. Then memories of their night flooded his mind and he couldn't help but smile. He lay there replaying everything that had happened in his mind. Smiling all the while.

"Why are you so happy this morning, love?" He rolled over and looked into Tugger's sleepy eyes.

"You should know."

"Should I now?"

"Yes, it's mostly your fault."

"Yepp, I know."

Quaxo kissed him and got up, only to be pulled back down by his tail.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

Tugger's eyes captured Quaxo's. "Don't leave," he pleaded.

Nod

Tugger smiled and snuggled close to Quaxo.

"Tummy?"

"mmm"

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I looked at the ceiling, Tux."

"Really?"

"yes"

"I'm sorry"

Tugger looked up at Quaxo. He sat up suddenly and Quaxo followed. "Don't ever say that?"

"Tell you that I'm sorry?"

"What happened was not your fault."

"It has to be someone's fault."

"Yea, it's Macavity's."

"You're right, Tummy."

"I know that. I usually am." Quaxo rolled his eyes and again tried to get up. "Where are you going?"

Tugger came crawling behind him, on his hands and knees.

"Don't think you we should tell everyone that I'm back?"

"Oh...yea. Let's go."

They descended down the tree.

Tugger walked to the tire and cleared his throat loudly. Every cat that was in the clearing looked up at him shocked.

He rolled his eyes and said "I have surprise!" He jumped down off the tire, ran around a pile of garbage and was dragging Quaxo behind him.

"Look what I have!" He was pointing at Quaxo very enthusiastically. All the kittens ran up to him an nuzzled his legs while the adult cats nodded and bowed.

Electra squealed, "Tell us how you got out!"

"Kittens, kittens. Don't you think you should let Quaxo tell you when he is ready?"

"No it's is okay Jenny, I think everyone needs to know this." Quaxo looked over at Tugger, and grabbed his hand for support.

"I killed Macavity."

Their was silence in the junkyard. Quaxo looked up at Tugger panicky.

"Well what are you all waiting for? The hidden paw is dead and Quaxo did it. I think this calls for some sort of celebration!"

Every cat looked at each other and considered it. They were all still in shock. No one knew what to believe or how to react. Suddenly Victoria moved toward Quaxo sheepishly.

"Is he really dead and never coming back?"

"Yes, Victoria. He is gone."

She nodded, still not sure how to react. Demeter stepped forward, locking eyes with Quaxo. He nodded to her and she broke out into a run. She through her arms around Quaxo and cried loudly. At the same instant every other cat broke out in celebration. Waving their arms and jumping up and down. Tugger looked at Quaxo who was still holding Demeter. They shared a bond that Tugger understood but could never be a part of. Oddly this did not make him jealous. Only happy that Quaxo and Demeter have found some sort of closure in each other.

Finally she pulled away. Her cheeks were streaked in tears. She laughed and said, "Thank you so much. There is no way to ever repay you."

"Their is no need to."

She nodded, "I'm going to go find Munk."

Quaxo looked up at Tugger who leaned down and whispered, "I told you you'd be famous. Maybe you'll get a holiday or something." Quaxo laughed.

"I have a surprise for you, Tux." Quaxo cocked an eyebrow.

"Ahmm! Everyone! I have some more exciting new for you all."

They all listen, not sure what could be more exciting.

Tugger looked at Quaxo and smiled. He then pulled the small tom closer to him, lifting his chin. He gingerly pressed his lips to the tuxedo toms. A wave of gasps drifted through the junkyard. Tugger looked Quaxo straight in his eyes, "Do you want to be my mate...forever?"

Quaxo stuttered, "of course."

Tugger threw his arms around Quaxo and the cats began cheering again. It was a marvelous day for the Jellicles. Two in particular.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter seems like the end, but it isn't I promise. I still have a lot more in store for this story. **


	10. Wisteria

**Chapter Ten**

Tugger and Quaxo were walking around a small pond in the back of the junkyard. This was one of the few places that Munkustrap demanded stayed clean. The moon reflected off the water and in Quaxo's eyes.

They walked around the pond about five times. Just talking about things that they had never talked about. Tugger mostly brought up the previous night. Quaxo didn't mind, he liked being reminded of how wonderful it was.

Quaxo sat down near the water. He lay his head on his knees and traced his claw in the water. Tugger simply looked on from the side. This small tom was beautiful, his body perfectly curved; almost like a queen. His face held pure innocence. This look that had always been in his eyes, suddenly this simple gleam in his eyes was irresistible to Tugger. They envy green was glittery as it reflected the water. Tugger quickly walked over to him and got down on his knees.

Quaxo looked up at him with a playful smile on his face. Then he noticed Tuggers face. "What's wrong?"

"What...oh nothing. I just like looking at you."

Quaxo simply lay his head back down on his knees. His eyes were tired. "Are you sleepy?"

He laughed a tired laugh, "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'll take you home."

"Tummy, I want to go home with you." When he said this; Tugger looked over and expected to see the little kitten that stole his heart so long ago. His eyes met those of a full-gown tom. He cradled Quaxo in his arms. Quaxo looked up at him, confusion clear in his features. "I love you so much, Tux."

Quaxo took Tuggers' face in his hands. His body was suspended in Tuggers arms. He stared intently into the golden globes that were Tuggers' eyes. His limbs growing weak as fatigue took over. "I love you, Tummy," and then he was asleep. His head nestled into Tuggers chest.

Tugger loved the warmth that Quaxo radiated. His body savoring every last bit of it. He walked a little slower than normal. The body that lay in his arms was the most important thing in his entire world. He held his entire world in his arms. This realization stunned Tugger.

Finally he reached the playhouse that Tugger requested to go to. He stepped through the door. The place seemed to light up with the presence of Quaxo. Wait, it was really lighting up. He looked down and the small toms coat was sparkling. Millions of facets looked as if they were embedded in Quaxo's skin. Tugger's eye grew wide and he quickly lay Quaxo down.

"Quaxo! Quaxo! Wake up!"

"mmm"

"No, Tux you have to wake up."

"What is is Tummy?"

"Look at yourself."

Quaxo looked down at his body. It was sparkling, like glitter. He ran his hand across his chest. It didn't feel any different. He wasn't hot or prickly. It felt completely normal except that he was sparkling. He looked up at Tugger confused.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I can't even feel it."

"Why is it happening?"

"I don't know"

Then the glitter started to die down. After two minutes it was gone completely. Quaxo just looked back up at him and smiled as his eyelids weighed down.

"wow, I really wore this kid down."

"yea..."

Tugger smiled and curled up next to Quaxo. He was quickly asleep.

Quaxo woke up and immediately stretched his body out. His hand touched something soft and unfamiliar. He looked in the direction of his hand. He saw his hand was tangled in Tuggers mane. He tried to ease it out, futile attempt. The gentle tug woke Tugger up. Luckily when Tugger sat up, Quaxo's hand came untangled.

"What are you doing?" Tuggers' voice came out tired and dry.

"I was stretching and accidentally touched you."

Tugger pulled Quaxo close to him and kissed him gently. "Good morning to you too."

Tugger lay back down, leaving Quaxo sitting up. Tugger looked up at Quaxo and leaned over and kissed his knee. Then he lightly scraped his teeth across his knee. Quaxo laughed at how cute he was. He lay down beside the maned tom.

"We should really get up. I'm pretty sure it's almost noon."

"Ugh! No one expects us to even come out of the house for days. They know me." Tugger racked his eyes up Quaxo's body. The sudden attention brought a blush to Quaxo's face. Scarlet grew bright in his cheeks.

"St-still, I want to go explore our first day together. Officially.

"Fine."

Tugger pulled himself up and groomed himself a bit. After a while he turned around and looked at Quaxo who was still laying on the bed.

"You coming?"

"Uhh...yes."

They walked out the door. Tugger snaked his hand into Quaxo's and entwined their fingers. Quaxo smiled up at him. And then was knocked on his back by a small body.

"oof"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

He looked down and their was a small red and orange kitten on his chest. He looked up at Tugger who was still trying to figure out what happened. He was no help.

"Uhmm...it's okay"

The kitten backed herself off Quaxo's chest.

"Who are you?"

"Well...my mother left me in some ally and some how I ended up here."

"Did some one tell you about this place?"

"No, I just sort of knew it was here."

"That's odd. What is your name?"

"Wisteria"

Quaxo looked at her. "You know that means beauty, right?"

"No..."

"It does. Tummy, I think we should take her to Munkustrap."

Tugger nodded and pulled Quaxo up. Quaxo motioned for the kitten to follow, which she did willingly.

Tugger ran inside Munkustrap's den. He came back out soon after with Munkustrap on his heels. They stopped and Tugger wrapped his arms around Quaxo's waist from behind.

Munkustrap looked at the kitten who was looking at the ground. "Hi, I'm Munkustrap."

"My name is Wisteria"

"How old are you?"

"Not very, I still have a long time before I am a queen."

Munkustrap nodded to Tugger. "Are you interested in staying with us here?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"A kitten in need? Trouble? Jenny will have a fit over you."

"Jenny?"

"She is sort of like the Jellicle mother, her and Jellylorum."

Munkustrap guided Wisteria towards Jenny's house.

Quaxo turned around in Tuggers arms. He put his arms around his neck. The small tom sighed contently. "I think we've did our good deed for the day."

"Their is something about that kitten."

"Something bad?"

"No no no, something...different."

"She is very...aloof."

"You say that about me too."

"Do you think she might be magic?"

"She could be"

"How can you tell?"

"I'll have to take her off and try and get her to open up to me."

"You should let her get settled first."

"You're right."

"For now, let's go home?" Tugger smiled seductively at Quaxo. The black tom nodded. Tugger put his arm behind Quaxo's knees and lifted him up.

"Why do you insist on carrying me?"

"I don't know." A huge grin spread across Tuggers face.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Tux."

**Authors Note: I'm thinking about doing a series of life stories. Like for various Jellicles. What do you think?**


	11. Vision

**Chapter eleven **

Wisteria walked with the silver tabby to where ever he was taking her. These stupid Jellicles would take her in without question and then she would destroy them from the inside out. The little black and white magician may have killed her father, but she was already much stronger than she should be. She had lied to the silver cat, of course she was a queen. Magic cats were always much smaller than they should be.

Magic stunted their growth in a way that prevented them from getting much bigger than a kitten. These toms were stupid to not see that she was fully developed. The silver cat muttered something. "What was that?"

He looked back at her, "Nothing, I was just commenting on how much you don't look like a kitten."

She laughed nervously, "I get that a lot. I'm only a few months though. Not even a full year."

He nodded. "What did you say your name was?" The queen inquired, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her.

"Munkustrap, but you can call Munk, everyone does." She smiled very innocently. She noted the changes in the silver cat features. They weren't very noticeable but she knew that he knew that something just wasn't right. She would have to fix this.

They walked to a van and he lead her through the door, holding it open for her. She nodded at him to thank him.

"Jenny I think we might have a new kitten."

"Munkustrap, darling, who is it this time?"

"Oh no, Jenny, no one is pregnant. Quaxo stumbled upon this little one." He shot a smile at her, she smiled politely at him. _Little one?_

"Hi Deary, I'm Jennyanydots."

"Nice to meet you Mrs., I'm Wisteria."

"You can call me Jenny."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." A huge fake smile spread across her lips. She would play these foolish cats like toys.

Quaxo's eyes fluttered open. His senses becoming alert immediately. He became aware that their was a body laying next to his. He rolled over and lifted his head onto Tuggers chest. Feeling the soft chest fur against his cheek. "Good morning," a tired voice stirred Quaxo. He looked up at Tugger, he was smiling sleepily. His brown eyes barely open. Quaxo smiled and ran his fingers through the fur beneath him. Then all of sudden and image blocked his vision. It was of the kitten he had found yesterday. She was standing over Munkustrap with blood dripping from her fingers. Quaxo sat up abruptly as the images started to move in his eyes.

He began to assess the details. He saw a sick smile on the face of the female. Munkustrap bleeding and not breathing. Jenny was lying not to far from Munkustrap. Her eyes were open and she was taking haggard breathes. He then noticed the gash across her abdomen. The female cat walked over to her, her face twisted up in disgust. She stomped Jenny's stomach and blood spewed from her mouth.

Quaxo's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Through this whole vision thing, Tugger was trying to catch Quaxo attention. When he saw his mate fall backwards. He quickly scooped the small tom in his arms. He rushed out the door.

Tugger reached Munkustrap's den. He rushed in and lay the magician on Munkustrap's bed.

"What happened?" Munkustrap came rushing toward him.

"I don't know. He was laying there and then he got this odd look in his eyes then he shot up and stayed like that and wouldn't answer me and then he passed out."

Munkustrap placed his hand on Quaxo's forehead. He wasn't hot. "He should be up in a couple of hours."

Tugger stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He took note of what Munkustrap had said.

"You're welcome to stay here till he wakes."

Tugger nodded and Munkustrap walked out. Tugger walked over and lay down beside his mate. Gently stroking the cats fur. He fell asleep.

Quaxo woke up, he was in a foreign place. His body was wary. He turned over to see Tugger asleep next to him, though they were not in their den. "Tummy, wake up!"

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

"You passed out"

The memory of the vision he'd had came flooding back into his mind. "Oh..."

"What was that about, by the way?"

"Well...I think I might have had a vision."

"What do you mean 'vision'?"

"Well I saw Wisteria standing over Munkustrap, he was bleeding and not breathing and she was smiling and had blood all over her. Jenny was laying there too she was still alive but had a huge gash on her stomach and..."

"And?"

"And Wisteria stomped on Jenny's stomach and blood went everywhere."

Tuggers eyes went wide. He looked at Quaxo who was about to puke. Tugger took the small tom in his arms. Quaxo quickly pushed away and looked his companion in the eye.

"We need to find her."


	12. Prophetic Views

**Authors Note: **I am dedicating this chapter to **IamTwilight**, because they review almost every chapter. Thank you, love.

**Chapter twelve**

Tugger struggled to keep up with Quaxo. He had never seen his mate so furious. He could see the anger in the small toms foot steps.

Quaxo wasn't even running, Tugger was. "Will you wait up?"

"No"

"Quaxo!"

The magician spun around on his toes. He looked at Tugger with pure shock. "Do you understand that it could already be to late?" Tugger pursed his lips.

"Think about it, Munkustrap was taking her to Jenny."

"Yea, the night before you passed out."

"Have you seen him since then?"

"Uhh...yes when I brought you to him to see if you were okay."

"Oh...well we still have to find her."

"Can you take it down a notch?"

"sure"

They started forward again. This time Tugger was able to keep up with Quaxo, only with a little difficulty.

They reached the kitten's van. Quaxo burst through the door. Tugger followed soon after. When he walked in and saw Jenny looking shocked at Quaxo, who had Wisteria cornered. Her eyes were big and scared.

"I know what you are here for!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You evil little rat," Quaxo hissed. Tugger felt the need to intervene.

"Tux, you need to calm down!"

"No! She thinks this is funny!"

"What are you talking about, she is terrified. Can't you see her?"

"Tummy, you didn't see her. She was laughing." Quaxo's eyes were wide with surprise.

Tugger looked down at the kitten. She was looking down. Tugger then looked back at Quaxo and smiled. He trusted Quaxo.

Tugger simply put his hand on his mates lower back and urged him on.

"Tell me why you are doing what you are planning on doing?" He was a little calmer.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I saw you?"

"How did you see me?" Wonder was apparent in the queens eyes.

"I don't know really...but I did. It just sort of happened. That's not the point though! I saw you!"

The kitten stood. She looked Quaxo straight in the eye. Her eyebrows cocked, with an arrogant look in her eyes. She got so close to him, their noses were touching. She whispered "You can't prove anything."

Quaxo turned his head and chuckled. Tugger took a step back.

The magician placed his hands squarely on the females shoulders. He gently pushed her back. "Don't you ever touch me again."

The female stood her ground. She looked at Quaxo with a mischievous grin. "You don't scare me."

"I didn't scare your father either, but I killed him?" Quaxo spat the words at her.

Her eyes widened. She hissed at him. "How did you know?"

"I'm far better than you'll ever be, little girl. My advice to you is to get out."

"You better than me? I highly doubt that, Mistoffelees."

Tugger looked up and saw electricity dancing on the magicians hands. He was terrified and Quaxo was furious.

He smiled up at the queen. He flicked his claws and the doors behind the queen flung open. He flicked them again and the female flew out the doors landing on her back.

She quickly scampered to her feet. Quaxo was casually walking toward her. Tugger quickly ran out behind Quaxo.

The queen stood still as Quaxo circled her. Suddenly she piped up, "You really think you are stronger than me?"

"Actually, dear, I know that I am."

She wiggled her finger at Quaxo, and he flew toward her. Quaxo looked unphased.

"You don't know anything."

Quaxo stood there with his hands on his hips (in a very queen-like fashion) with electricity on his hands. Wisteria looked down at his hands.

"You plan on electrocuting me?"

Quaxo looked at his hand. "No, but apparently my body was."

"See you can't even control your own magic."

Quaxo started sparkling. He shot small bolts of electricity around the queen. One very nearly hitting her foot. Tugger could clearly see her trembling.

Quaxo then sent small shocks into her body. Each one back her back up. Each one getting stronger.

"You really don't know what your getting yourself into."

"Contrary wise, I know exactly what I'm getting into." Quaxo smirked down at her.

"What is going on here?" Munkustrap came booming.

Every pair of eyes locked onto him.

"Quaxo, what are you doing?"

Tugger quickly ran over to Munkustrap. "I'll explain."

"Someone better."

"Okay, when Quaxo passed out he had a vision, like the twins do, and he saw that cat standing over you and you were dead, and she...tutored Jenny. Quaxo is enraged and I wouldn't interfere."

"Tugger, I can't get let him kill her."

"I don't think he would kill her."

Munkustrap's eyes went wide as he craned he neck to see around Tugger. Tugger followed his line of vision.

Quaxo had the queen pressed against an old refrigerator. He shot bolts of electricity in her stomach. Spasms hitting both of them each time. He smelt burnt fur and saw the queens eyes roll in the back of her head.

Tugger ran to Quaxo and tackled him. He landed on top of his mate. Quaxo smiled up at him, and put his hand on Tugger's cheek. He mouthed, "I love you," and passed out.

Tugger looked up at Munkustrap and he said, "take him to Jenny's." Tugger obeyed.

Munkustrap walked over the limp female body that lay on the ground. He picked her up by the scruff on her neck and looked at her with disgust. His first instinct on her was bad. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her.

He carried her to a small tool shed that was their makeshift jail. He threw her inside and slammed the door. He locked the door and placed the key on a string around his neck.

He would give her enough time to gain consciousness before he tried to question her. He was ashamed in himself for giving her a chance.

His mind wondered to Quaxo. He was starting to develop a prophet-like view on this cat. The thought scared him, he had never even remotely looked at any one with such gratitude besides Old Deuteronomy, but this magician had saved the tribe more than once. The first time to get himself away from Macavity. This time he had wore himself down to keep that queen away from anyone else. He had to thank Quaxo...


	13. Yellow Eyes

This chapter is dedicated to **FantabulousMe** because she leaves wonderful reviews and also entertains me with her stories. Thank you very much.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Munkustrap walked toward the gumbie cats' den. He cautiously tapped on the opening. It swung open and he was met with a flushed Jenny. "Oh, Munkustrap darling, he have to go check on the kittens. Will you keep and eye those two?"

He nodded and smiled halfheartedly. The motherly female scurried off. He walked into the front of the van.

The silver tabby took in the scene with a sharp breathe. Tugger was on his knees sobbing into his hands. Munkustrap instinctively ran to his brother. He enveloped Tugger in his arms. He felt the tears sink into his fur.

Finally Tugger calmed down. "What is wrong with you?"

"He hasn't woke up."

"He will, he just wore himself down."

Munkustrap walked over the table Quaxo was rested on. He noted the relaxed up and down movements in the small toms chest. He had not even been scratched in the fight, obviously the queen had not even gotten her hands on him.

Suddenly Quaxo stirred and his eyelids fluttered but remained closed. "Tug, he is moving."

Tugger was by his side in an instant. His hands automatically caressing Quaxo's face. Munkustrap took instinct to leave.

Tugger's heart was pounding inside his chest. He had never been so anxious. The small toms eyelids fluttered once more but still remained closed. Tugger let out a disappointed breath.

"Do you hate me?"

His eyes shot opened. He saw those familiar shocking green eyes. Except they were even brighter than Tugger deemed possible.

"What? No!" His hands cupped the black cats face.

"Good, I'm sorry I over-reacted."

"No you didn't. You did wonderfully." A weak smile rested on Tugger's lips.

"Did I kill her?"

"I-I don't think so."

The magician closed his eyes. His lips were parted, as he was breathing through his mouth. Tugger couldn't help it anymore. It seemed like he hadn't kissed those lips in years.

His lips crashed against his mates and fire spread through his veins. It was a familiar, wonderful smoldering feeling. It made his ear twitch.

Tugger pulled away and looked Quaxo straight in his eyes. The small tom smiled enthusiastically. "You've been crying."

Silence.

Quaxo lifted his hand and ran his finger softly across Tuggers eyelid. "These tell on you."

Tugger smiled briefly, before his nerves got the best of him. He collapsed to his knees.

Quaxo quickly shot up, ignoring that it made him light-headed, and pulled Tugger into his arms. Tugger cried into his neck.

"I was so scared."

"It's over now."

"Ahem"

Both their heads shot up and Jenny was standing there. Her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

"Quaxo, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. Can I go home?"

She walked over and placed her hand on Quaxo's head. He sat there awkwardly. Tugger was still in his arms and made no intention to move.

"I guess, but you will come back if you get the least bit light-headed?"

"Sure." Quaxo smiled his most convincing smile.

She motioned them to leave. Quaxo pulled on Tuggers arm for him to come.

Tugger got to his feet reluctantly. He followed Quaxo, who had his fingers wrapped around his own.

As soon as they were out of view of any one. Quaxo pulled Tugger into him and put his hand around his mane. To which Tugger habitually responded by wrapping his arm around Quaxo's waist.

A smile placed itself on Tuggers lips. The feeling of Quaxo in his arms brought it there. It had only been a day since he had last been there, but it felt like a forever had passed.

The small tom was peering up into his eyes. Tugger noticed that his mates eyes had took on a yellow tint. Actually, they were shifting to yellow right before his own eyes.

He presumed that he looked confused because he received a confused look from the black cat. "Your eyes."

Quaxo brought his hands to his eye. "What about them?" He looked around for a reflective surface.

"They're...yellow?"

"Oh. That's normal."

"They've never been yellow."

"No, it just means I'm feeling something new."

"And what are you feeling?" Tugger let his most seductive smile grace his lips.

"Well, Tummy. I can't really explain it."

The small cat pushed himself against Tugger. Followed immediately by his lips finding Tuggers. He kissed him hungerly.

Tugger couldn't get enough. In all honesty, he'd expected himself to get bored after a few times. Now, he still couldn't get enough of this cat. It was like he had an endless supply of surprises.

Tugger gladly accepted each one of Quaxo's rough kisses.

"We-"

kiss

"Sh-should-"

kiss

"go home"

Quaxo nodded.

Tugger opened his eyes, getting ready to walk home. He took one step and looked up. His eyes met his familiar walls. He smelled his own and Quaxo's smell always mixing together.

They were home.

Tugger spun around on his toes. He saw a smiling Quaxo. His legs moved him to the cat. His hips swaying habitually.

He pressed his lips to Quaxo's gingerly. Quaxo placed his small hands on Tugger's hips. The slightest touch making Tugger tremble. It did not go unnoticed.

Quaxo felt himself moving backwards. He then noticed a smirk on Tugger's lips. It was a casual Tugger smirk.

Quaxo was pressed tightly against the floor. The wood was hard on his back, he didn't care. He looked up into Tugger's golden eyes. Those sparkling globes sunk into him. He pulled Tugger down into a kiss. He was desperate for more contact. Tugger seemed to return the same desperateness.

They were engaging in a deep kiss. When they heard hurried footsteps that they completely ignored.

"She's gone!" Munkustrap said frantically.

They both looked up at Munkustrap.

Quaxo simply sighed.


	14. Endorphins

**Chapter fourteen.**

Quaxo picked himself up off the floor. He was annoyed more than anything. He knew he was going to have to kill this cat, but she just didn't know when to stop.

"I'll go with you," Tugger's voice came from behind him.

He spun around on my toes and placed his hand squarely on Tugger's chest. He could feel his heart...this is no time to get distracted.

"You will not!"

"I am," Tugger looked at him sternly.

"Tummy, I have the feeling that this is not going to be pretty. I don't want you to have to see me in battle mode." I put my fists up in a mocking manner.

He earned a chuckle from his mate.

"Don't worry about me, Tummy, you saw it the other day. She doesn't stand a chance."

"I still can't let you go alone."

"Fine, you and Munk can go just for safety measures."

Tugger pulled Quaxo into a hug. He whispered, "Thank you."

"Just go get Munkustrap."

Tugger nodded that goofy nod and ran to get his brother who was waiting around the corner. He came back with Munkustrap on his heels.

"Can you find her?"

"I already know where she is." He stated his blatantly and begun sparkling.

They approached the clearing. The lake was shimmering from the moon.

"Why don't you quit wasting my time and come out."

Quaxo was mad because he could be alone with Tugger. He was ready to be _alone_ with Tugger. He felt the electricity dance on his hands.

"Are you scared?" He called out to no one.

Then their was a sharp pain in his back. Not enough to make him double over. He heard Tugger gasp and he saw red.

She had scared his Tummy.

"**Not** a good idea." He jerked his head and she was in front of him. She simply blinked and crossed her arms on her chest.

Quaxo was sparkling madly by now. She laughed at him. He nodded in her direction and she fell on her back. She was still seemingly un-phased.

He shot lightening into her stomach and she cried out. His foot found it's way to her neck. "You know the most cowardly thing to do is to attack some one from behind. Your father taught me that." He smirked at her.

She hissed but was cut off by another bolt of electricity to her stomach. She tried to curl within herself but failed when Quaxo pressed his foot down harder.

Suddenly she grabbed his leg and fire erupted off her hands. Quaxo cried out; another gasp from Tugger. She scrambled to her feet.

"You know your glitter is really distracting." She stated this nonchalantly.

Quaxo growled before fire was blasted into his abdomen. His knees buckled and his vision blurred.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" The annoyingly high voice brought him back to his senses. He quickly shot lightening at her foot. Hitting it dead on. She feel to the ground. Instinctively grabbing her foot and wincing. Quaxo saw that it was completely burnt.

"Still quite so, my dear." He said in a Tugger-ish tone.

She glared up at him and tried to summon her fire.

"No no no." He stepped on her hand and she cried out.

He looked over at Tugger who was watching the whole scene without blinking. Quaxo chuckled as that smoldering feeling flooded through him. Just by looking at Tugger.

He had to do this...for Tummy.

He summoned every ounce of energy in his body. Both his hands were glowing, stretching to his wrist. He could see he sparkles on his coat.

He looked down at the queen at his feet. Her eyes were wide with terror and then they narrowed. Daring him to do what he had already planned on doing.

He put his hands in the air above her body. The energy was invigorating. Causing a sort of natural high.

He sent all the energy through his hands and into the body on the ground. The black cat winced at the screams of agony coming from the queen. He couldn't stop though. His hands was starting to burn and he knew she was almost gone. Just a few more seconds...

The final scream and then a shuddered breath. He stopped the electricity abruptly and smiled. Not tired at all, high to say the least.

A hand on his side made him jump. Then he heard the most beautiful sound, "Quaxo, it's over."

"It was never really anything to begin with."

"Not you just saved the entire tribe."

"What?"

"Apparently Munkustrap got her to spill before she conked him on he head and ran out."

Quaxo felt shaky and good. Endorphins maybe. Well...probably.

Soon enough he crashed his lips into Tuggers'.

"Ahem, You two."

They looked at Munkustrap. Who was looking at the body.

They both looked down. The charred remains were barely identifiable as a cat.

Memories of charred flesh and the smell of burnt fur came flooding back into Quaxo's mind. He collapsed into Tugger.

Two cats dead at his hand.

Black out

Quaxo woke up in familiar surroundings. He smelled Tugger and immediately searched for him. His body was slightly achy.

Then hands were on his forehead. One hand in particular stuck out. The familiar feel was warming and welcoming.

"Tummy!"

He shot up and wrapped his arms around the neck of his mate.

"Hey, love. Glad to see your awake."

"I feel great."

"You should, you're getting a holiday!"

"What?"

"Well you saved the tribe twice and they've voted at your getting a holiday!"

"Really?"

"Mhmm," a smirk played on his lips.

"Everyone is excited to see you. Let's go soak up some attention, Tux."

"No, not a go-" He was being pulled toward the clearing before he had the chance to actually respond.

Once they made it all eyes were on Quaxo. A blush quickly rose in his cheeks.

He felt Tugger's lips next to his ear. "I love when you blush like that." Then he nipped at the tip of Quaxo's ear.

Suddenly Quaxo was relishing in the attention.

Tugger's arm around his waist. Claiming what wash his. Tugger always adored attention.

"I love you," whispered into Quaxo's ear.

"mmm, I love you Tummy."


	15. You win

**Chapter fifteen**

"Quaxo, what exactly are you doing?" Tugger directed to skeptical question at his mate who was sitting in the floor picking at his tail.

"Fixing my tail," he stated this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tugger rolled his eyes. Quaxo noticed this. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

He attacked Tugger. Pinning him to the bed. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well..." Quaxo took his claw and lightly traced it across Tugger's chest. He watched as Tugger's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Tummy, you are so easy."

"Shut up!"

Quaxo snickered. Then he was pushed from his perch on top of Tugger. "Woah!"

He then found himself on his back under a grinning Tugger, who stealthily placed his lips on Quaxo's neck. Moving around until he found that certain spot. He let his teeth scrape it, he listened for Quaxo's whimper. When it never came he looked up to see the tom biting down on his lips to keep it inside him.

He placed his lips beside Quaxo's ears, "let it out."

The words caused Quaxo to open his mouth and the moan escaped. Tugger had won. Tugger always won.

Knowing that he had won, Tugger lifted himself off of his mate, but was pulled back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"uhmm..."

"That's what I thought." Quaxo pressed his lips to Tugger's. Needless to say, they got caught up.

Quaxo opened his eyes. Joy immediately filled him. He stretched his arms above his head.

"Hey, hey go back to sleep." He looked over to see a drowsy looking Tugger watching him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch you more."

"Have you slept?"

"A little"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"A while. You're beautiful when you sleep...well you're beautiful all the time. But when you sleeping well, it's like I'm staring at the sun."

A scarlet blush rose in Quaxo's cheeks.

Tugger gathered the smaller tom in his arms. "I love you entirely to much."

Quaxo placed his hand on Tugger's cheek. Then he kissed the bigger cat with all the passion he could muster. "You could never love me to much."

They placed their foreheads together and Quaxo whispered, "Forever?" His questioning tone brought Tugger to look in his eyes.

The bright green glow distracted him for a second then he brought his attention back to Quaxo. He gently pressed his lips to his mates.

"I promise, you're permanent."

The End.


End file.
